xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Bionis' Interior
The Bionis' Interior (巨神胎内, Kyoshin Tainai) is one of many areas featured in Xenoblade Chronicles. One can enter the Bionis' Interior from both Makna Forest and Satorl Marsh, eventually emerging at the other. At the end of the game, Bionis' Interior becomes accessible in its entirety and becomes filled with enemies and collectables. Story First visit After defeating the Satorl Guardian and leaving Satorl Marsh, Shulk and friends enter the Bionis' Interior - literally inside Bionis itself. While here, Shulk mentions that Bionis still feels alive somehow. This area is (initially) incredibly small compared to other areas and has almost no other living beings, except a single Nopon. Revisited After the Mechonis Core events, the group returns to the Bionis' Interior, now much more alive, through a wound caused by Mechonis' hand. They access the Interior Landing Site by flying in Junks. Junks remains in place at that landmark, and its icon appears on the map. They meet Lorithia who has Kallian. She walks into the Bionis' Heart which is where they head off to. When the group reaches the heart, Lorithia brings Kallian in his Telethia form and says that he is under her command. She then kisses him to anger Melia. Lorithia then combines with Kallian and fights the group. After Lorithia is defeated and Kallian gives his parting words, a dark teleporter to Prison Island appears. Landmarks and Locations Landmarks Lower Level Landmarks * Terminal Trachea * Interior Landing Site * Spinal Nerve Tower * Pars Sympathica Tower * Terminal Nerve Tower Upper Level Landmarks * Upper Trachea * Heart Entrance Locations Lower Level Locations * Third Lung * Third Lung Bronchus * Second Lung * Aortic Pathway * Venous Plexus * First Lung * Vein Crossroad * Terminal Vein Mining #E side of First Lung Water #* Aura Heal V #* Aquatic Cloak V #N side of Second Lung Electric #* Ether Up V #* Electric Plus V #Platform E of Second Lung, reachable from path S of deposit Fire #* Strength Up V #* Spike V #S of Terminal Nerve Tower Ice #* Ether Def Up V #* Arts Stealth V #E of Pars Sympathica Tower Wind #* Bleed Plus V #* Aerial Cloak V #Terminal Vein Earth #* Muscle Up V #* Attack Plus V Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Chimai Selua * Drakos Telethia * Gigas Telethia * Jelly Selua * Largo Selua * Phoenix Telethia * Wool Selua Story Exclusive Enemies * Primo Nova * Quinto Nova * Quarto Nova * Secondo Nova Unique Enemies * Active Impulso * Clandestine Apety * Dark King Barbarus * Ghostly Mahatos * Mystical Klesida * Officer Robusto * Victorious Gross * Vivid Anstan Boss * Disciple Lorithia Heart-to-Hearts * "Fiora's Body" ** Fiora and Sharla - Heart Affinity * "Kind Words" ** Riki and Melia - Heart Affinity Collectopaedia Gallery Bionis' Interior Background.jpg|Background Bionis' Lung.jpg|Bionis' Interior art bionis interior-1.jpg|A view inside Bionis' Interior bionis interior-2.jpg|Some view inside Bionis' Interior Category:Bionis Locations Category:Bionis' Interior Category:XC1 Areas